Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a resistive random access memory (RRAM) device, and in particular it relates to a resistive random access memory (RRAM) device having a plurality of patterned memory stacks, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
The resistive random access memory (RRAM) device has become a major stream of the newly developed non-volatile memory due to the following advantages: low power consumption, low operation voltage, short write and erase times, long endurance, long data retention time, non-destructive read operation, multi-state memory, being simple to manufacture, and having scalable properties. The basic structure of the RRAM device includes a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) stack of a bottom electrode, a resistive switching layer, and a top electrode. The resistive switching (RS) property is an important property of the RRAM device. For example, when a writing voltage (turn-on voltage) is applied to the RRAM device, the oxygen atoms in the resistive switching layer may migrate to the top electrode to achieve the RS effect. However, the oxygen atoms may diffuse back to the resistive switching layer or even escape out of the top electrode to render the RRAM device ineffective.
Accordingly, a novel RRAM device and method for manufacturing the same for overcoming the above shortcomings are called-for.